


Chocobro Chibis

by Gnine



Series: Chibi Comics [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M, especially in chibi form, these boys are such idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnine/pseuds/Gnine
Summary: My collection of fan comics for FFXV. Each chapter is a separate, if at times related, comic.





	1. Chapter 1

Noct just wants them to be happy, but sometimes his friends can be a bit…dense. Whatever is a newly deified King supposed to do?

On tumblr [here](http://gnine2.tumblr.com/post/176646104877/noct-just-wants-them-to-be-happy-but-sometimes).


	2. Chapter 2

Done for [@promptis-fanweek](https://tmblr.co/mST9ikJwtXgW6Jw8DUSDLTw) Day 6: Noctis spoiling Prompto 

The boys were horsing around and some of Noct’s more advanced training reflexively kicked in…

(Giant stuffed chocobo very much inspired by Kaciart's adorable version. 

 

On Tumblr [here](http://gnine2.tumblr.com/post/175196939557/promptis-fanweek-day-6-noctis-spoiling-prompto).


	3. Chapter 3

 

Done for [@promptis-fanweek](https://tmblr.co/mST9ikJwtXgW6Jw8DUSDLTw) Day 3: mutual pining  
  
On Tumblr [here](http://gnine2.tumblr.com/post/175100028232/promptis-fanweek-day-3-mutual-pining-and-now)


	4. Chapter 4

[@promptis-fanweek](https://tmblr.co/mST9ikJwtXgW6Jw8DUSDLTw%22) Day 7: “bed sharing” along with a bit of  “Ignis or Gladio is Noct’s wingman to get him with Prompto”  

A sequel to the previous chapter. Gladio may be getting a tad impatient with all the ridiculous pinning...

 

On tumblr [here](http://gnine2.tumblr.com/post/175232619472/promptis-fanweek-day-7-bed-sharing-along-with).


	5. Chapter 5

Playing FFXV, first thing I thought of when I saw Noct floating there: “Huh, that place looks kinda familiar. Well, at least he’ll have Tidus for company…” XD

On Tumblr [here](http://gnine2.tumblr.com/post/175477365882/playing-ffxv-first-thing-i-thought-of-when-i-saw).


End file.
